I'll Wait For You
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: Gwen normally didn't stay behind after school, but today was different. At this very moment, she was waiting for a certain delinquent to get out of detention. It was funny, though... Duncan was nowhere in sight, yet he still managed to make her feel intimidated. Duncan X Gwen.


**A/N****: **_Okay, so this is my second one-shot for Total Drama. Of course, I'm more used to writing multi-chaptered stories, but I think this is a good chance to expand my horizons... So please read it, enjoy and review._

**DISCLAIMER****: **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

**I'll Wait For You**

It was the end of another school day. The corridors were currently being emptied and the courtyard began to have the appearance of an abandoned film lot. The autumn wind, which continued to blow gently, eventually caused a teenager dressed in black to shiver in the distance.

Gwen was seated on one of the many benches near the school entrance. Numerous books were held tightly against her stomach as she shivered from the wind once again... Observing the scene in front of her, Gwen noticed a large group of students pushing past one another in order to obtain the best seats on the bus. Sighing aloud, she couldn't help but envy them. Of course, this was because that bus was her usual ride home. But today was different since she decided to stay back for an extra hour. Truth be told, she was currently waiting for a certain delinquent to get out of detention.

_Duncan_...

Looking down at the ground below her, Gwen honestly didn't know why she decided to wait for him today. Duncan usually had detention everyday. This was mostly due to his '_loving_' relationship with their history teacher, Mr Hatchet. But yet again, it almost seemed like Duncan craved for trouble on a daily basis. In fact, one hour of detention seemed like a fair punishment today since he was the one who placed half a packet of thumbtacks on Hatchet's chair. Gwen could still remember the terrifying screams of their teacher as he tried to pluck the thumbtacks away from his butt. However, the more Gwen continued to wait for Duncan, the more she began to have doubts...

It had only been two months since they started dating. Actually, Gwen remembered the day he asked her out. It was in the middle of Ms O'Halloran's boring vacation stories when Duncan decided to interrupt her and ask Gwen out in front of the whole class. Speaking of which, she also remembered the classroom full of curious faces, eager to hear her response... Tossing the memory aside, Gwen also knew that Duncan wasn't the type of guy to look for a serious relationship. This was something Gwen contrasted against... Unknown to everybody else at her school, Gwen wanted nothing more but to be in a loving, long-lasting relationship, just like all the other wannabes and pom-pom girls. Then again, there were also other reasons why Gwen felt confused when he asked her out. She couldn't help but wonder what made him do so in the first place. _What made her so special?_... That question always made her wonder if she should end the relationship before he decided to throw her aside like all of his other girlfriends beforehand.

Apart from a few other people, the bus bay was almost empty. Looking at her watch, Gwen realised she had already been waiting for forty minutes. Where had the time gone?... But aside from that, Gwen didn't know why she was still sitting here waiting for him. She could've easily gotten up and gone home by now, but she still stayed seated on the bench.

It wasn't exactly long ago when Duncan was dating Courtney. It was a pretty short relationship, considering that they were total opposites. Just like herself, Courtney also wanted a serious relationship while she dated Duncan, but he obviously had other thoughts. Gwen didn't know why, but she felt like Duncan was only looking for a short fling, just like what he expected from Courtney. Maybe she was just wasting her time thinking of something serious with him.

Courtney's reaction to their relationship was the one thing that surprised Gwen the most. She remembered the pain in her eyes when she gave Gwen one chance to break it off with him. Of course, the goth decided to follow her heart, and so their many years of friendship had ended. Gwen felt more lonely at first since Courtney had been one of her only friends. But since she had taken a risk with her closest friendship, she was now left with no one. She didn't mind being a social outcast, but that meant she only had Duncan and probably two other friends to talk to now.

Gwen shivered once again as the wind blew against her frame. No matter what, the negative thoughts wouldn't get out of her head... Finally coming to the decision that she looked stupid waiting for him, Gwen finally stood up and dusted herself off, but couldn't find the courage within her to take any steps.

Fifty minutes. She already wasted fifty minutes of her time... _Time on him_.

Despite the cool weather, Gwen could feel her face burn as she imagined Duncan's face if he were to find her standing there. He would probably laugh at her and tell his friends all about it the next day. For someone who normally didn't care about other opinions, Gwen felt disheartened. After all, Duncan did bully Harold a lot, so why wouldn't he laugh at her for waiting for him. She was beginning to feel like a puppy waiting for her owner to take notice of her. The thought made her stomach churn.

It was funny. Duncan was no where in sight, yet Gwen felt more intimidated by him than ever.

Gwen sighed. She tried to fight her negative thoughts and sit back down, but there was no avail. She took a few steps until she heard her name being called... Turning around, she saw him. She mentally cursed herself as she felt her heart instantly pound harder. He was walking towards her with his bag slung around his shoulder and a gruff look on his face. She was expecting a laugh to escape his lips anytime soon, but nothing like that happened. In fact, the closer he got to her, the more he looked surprised. It certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"H-hey," she stammered.

"Why are you here? I thought your bus would've left by now." There were no signs of mockery in his eyes. Only concern.

She responded by fumbling with the books in her hands. "Yeah, it did. I decided to wait for you instead..."

Gwen didn't know if she was beginning to imagine things, but she thought she saw Duncan's eyes widen slightly. She honestly couldn't tell if this was a good sign or not. "You mean you've been waiting all this time?... For me?"

Gwen could feel a blush form on her cheeks. She knew how stupid the situation looked. Duncan was probably going to view her as a loser now and dump her for being so stupid... But instead, it was now Gwen who was surprised as Duncan bent over slightly in order to give her a kiss. It wasn't rough, but gentle and somewhat sweet.

"What was that for?" she couldn't help but ask as they parted.

"I've never had a girlfriend care enough to wait for me before. Its... nice."

Before Gwen could respond, Duncan quickly took her hand in his as they began to walk down the street. Just by feeling his touch, Gwen knew that she had been over-thinking things before. She needed to trust her positive instincts more and know that Duncan wasn't going to be viewing her as a pathetic wannabe anytime soon.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he smirked.

"But we don't even live near each other." It was true. Their houses were at least thirty minutes away from each other through walking distance.

"Does it look like I care? I'm tough, and now I'm going to walk you home."

"Well, if you're bothered walking..."

They continued walking quietly hand-in-hand until Gwen noticed that he was smirking once again. Rolling her eyes at his behaviour, she couldn't help but ask: "What are you smiling about _now_?"

"Oh, nothing... But does this mean you're going to wait for me every time I have detention?"

"Uh... Maybe once in a while since you have detention every day."

"Fair enough."

* * *

**A/N****: **_I apologise in convenience if this was too fluffy. And by 'serious relationship', I mean a long-lasting one LOL. But yeah, Gwuncan all the way! Hopefully I can come up with more one-shots soon and share them all with you... Review please? I'd like to know your thoughts. :)_


End file.
